The Sentinel
}} The Sentinel is a 1977 American horror film directed by Michael Winner and starring Cristina Rainel, Chris Sarandon, Ava Gardne, Burgess Meredith,Sylvia Miles, and Eli Wallach. The film also features Chrisopher Walken, Jeff Orbach, Tom Berenger, and Beverly D'Angelo]] in supporting roles. It is based on the 1974 novel of the same name by Jeffrey Konvitz who also co-wrote the screenplay with directed Michael Winner. The plot focuses on a young model who moves into a historic Brookklyn brownstone that has been sectioned into apartments, only to find that its proprietors are excommunicated Catholic priests, and the building is a gateway to to hell. The film was released by Universal Studios in 1977. Plot Alison Parker, a beautiful but severely neurotic fashion model (Raines) moves into a gorgeous Brooklyn brownstone house that has been divided into apartments. The house is inhabited on the top floor by Father Halliran (John Carradine), a reclusive blind priest who spends all of his time sitting at his open windoe. Alison begins strange physical problems, including insomnia, and has some terrifying flashbacks of her attempted suicides. She complains to the real estate agent of the noise caused by her strange neighbors, only to be told that the house is occupied only by the priest and herself. The behavior of her "non-existent" neighbors becomes increasingly surreal and disturbing. Alison learns that the builbing is owned by a secret society of exommunication Catholic priests and is a gateway to Hell. The blind priest is the guardian who ensures that the demons do not escape. The priest is nearing the end of his life, and a new guardain is needed. The society has chosen Alison because her two suicide attempts qualify her as the perfect candidate. She is told that she must pay for her sins by becoming the next Sentinel, and only by doing so will she be allowed into Heaven. In the climax of the film, Alison is confronted by her neiahbor Charles Chazen (Burgess Meredith) and all of the minions of Hell. Among them is her boyfriend, Michael (Sarandon), who was secretly killed earlier and is damned for killing his wife. Alison is chased through the building by grotesque and deformed creatures. She runs to the top floor and into Father Halliran's room where demons corner her. Chazen hands her a knife and tries to convence her to commit suicide to avoid this torment. Father Halliran and another priest, Monsignor Franchino (Arthur Kennedy), enter the room. Franchino supports the infirm Halliran as he wields a large crucifix. They work their way through the hordes of demons and reach Ailson, where they prevent her suicide. She takes the crucifix from Monsignor Franchino, and sits down in Father Halliran's chair. Shortly after, the brownstone is demolished and replaced with a new, more modern apartment complex. Mrs. Logan, the realtor, attempts to persuade a young couple to move into one of the apartments. The couple asks about the neighbors, and Mrs. Logan explains to them that there are only two; a violin player and na old, blind nun. The nun is Alison, now blind like Father Halliran, who sits at the open window in the top floor apartment. Cast * Chris Sarandon - Michael Lerman * Cristina Raines - Alison Parker * Martin Balsam - Prof. Ruzinsky * John Carradine - Fr. Francis Matthew Halliran * José Ferrer - Robed Figure * Ava Gardner - Miss Logan * Arthur Kennedy - Monsignor Franchino * Burgess Meredith - Charles Chazen * Sylvia Miles - Gerde Engstrom * Deborah Raffin - Jennifer * Eli Wallach - Det. Gatz * Christopher Walken - Det. Rizzo * Jerry Orbach - Film Directed * Beverly D'Angelo - Sandra * Hank Garrett - James Brenner * Nana Visitor (billed as Nana Tucker) - Girl at End * Tom Berenger - Man at End * William Hickey - Perry * Jeff Goldblum - Jack Critical reception ''The Sentinel ''received mixed reviews and on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 10 reviews, collected, the film has an overall approval rating of 50% based on various reviews collected since its 1977 release. External links * * * Category:Films of the 1970s Category:1977 films